Aksyon the new rival news programs is TV Patrol and 24 Oras
Manila, Philippines – ‘'AKSYON'’ GOAL “Ma pantayan, malagpasan“ is how TV5 executive Patrick Paez puts it, referring to the goal of its longest running newscast “'AKSYON'.“ For the moment, “'AKSYON'“ has equalled, much surpassed, with the new competition ratings of ABS-CBN’s “'TV Patrol'“ and GMA’s “'24 Oras'.“ Aggressive and compassionate, “higit sa balita, aksyon“ is the mantra of the TV5 newscast, anchored by Paolo Bediones, Cheryl Cosim and Erwin Tulfo, with Lourd de Veyra as weatherman and Shawn Yao as entertainment segment host. “'AKSYON'“ now airs at 6:30 p.m., by 30 minutes with its competiton ratings of “'TV Patrol',“ and “'24 Oras'“ but will be 45 minute short as TV Patrol ABS-CBN NEWS and 24 Oras GMA NEWS airs until 7:45 PM. TO THE RESCUE Even in terms of awards, “'AKSYON'“ has its fair share, recognized not only for its news coverage but also for its public service component. One recent example is how “'AKSYON'“ rescued a young girl from the South. Abandoned by her mother, the girl who’s mentally challenged is left alone and tieLet’s listen what NEWS5 chief Luchi Cruz-Valdes has to say. NEWS5 chief Luchi Cruz-Valdes relates that TV5′s flagship newscast in a timeslot was moved to 6:30 p.m. news habit has become a challenge for the fast-rising news organization. “But, you know, now we have created our own niche. There is now a new market for news. And that to me is for the benefit of news. We now have a bigger new,“ shares the NEWS5 head. TV Journalist and return of King on Reality TV Paolo Bediones who returned to co-anchor for Aksyon, PLAN International ambassador Cheryl Cosim and Hard-hitting broadcast journalist Erwin Tulfo continue to influence viewers with their strong equity, gathering stories that compel viewers to do something. The three AKSYON anchors truly have an effective connection to the public, as evidenced by Paolo Bediones returning to Aksyon’s co-anchors whose almost two decade-TV career involves a lot of extreme challenges and in-depth stories of survival, gives face to RESCUE5 and the other public affairs show USI, Good Morning Club and returning King of Reality TV with the new reality shows Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Philippines. Cheryl Cosim’s recent award as the Best Public Service Program host for “'Alagang Kapatid'“ (which also won the Best Public Service Program trophy) at the 20th KBP Golden Dove Awards. Erwin Tulfo is deemed as the voice of the aggrieved through his other public affairs shows, “'T3'“ (with brothers Raffy and Ben) and “'Tutok Tulfo'.“ “'AKSYON'“ delivers the most important news you bought to know in 30 minutes at 6:30 pm. This lets viewers become informed fast and first, especially in times of public advisories on natural disasters and trying times. Through News5 Aksyon Center and Rescue5, “'AKSYON'“ extends public service beyond delivery of news. More and more people trust the newscast because of its “'Bidyo Bandido'“ segment wherein concerned citizens voice out problems from their community for quick resolution. Also presents stories that wrap up a day’s work at RESCUE5, the very first specialized and trained news organization-based group of emergency response teams that roam around the roads of Metro Manila to gather stories and at the same time respond to victims of road mishaps or any calamities as the need arises. WEATHER, SHOWBIZ “'AKSYON'“ also features the most advanced weather graphics system powered by Metra, the world’s leading provider of weather graphics, via its segment “'Weather or Not'“ anchored by Lourd de Veyra. Apart from accurate and easy-to-digest weather forecast, the segment features Lourd’s brand of witty and no nonsense political climate analysis through “'Sabi ni Lourd'.“ TV host Shawn Yao, meanwhile, dishes out the juiciest stories from the entertainment scene on “'Showbiz Aksyon'.“ Though relatively new in the newscast arena, “'AKSYON'“ already has a share of exclusives of national concern. In one historic face-off interview since the contested 2007 senatorial polls, newly resigned Sen. Miguel Zubiri and Atty. Koko Pimentel patched up their differences on national TV first and exclusive on “'A'KSYON“ last August. Erwin’s eye-opening story on the Bilibid drug trade has led to an investigation. The newscast also documented a series on OFWs involved in drug trade in Macau, Singapore, and Malaysia. “'AKSYON'“ also scooped some exclusives on Ramgen Revilla slay case with Cheryl securing Janelle Manahan’s video in the hospital room after her operation and Erwin delivering exclusive developments in the case. Catch the latest news here and abroad fast and primetime on “'AKSYON',“ now airs from Monday to Friday at 6:30 p.m. on TV5 (with simulcast broadcast on AksyonTV, Radyo Singko 92.3 News FM and TeleSingko). TV5: TV Promo for "AKSYON" Marasigan-Tulfo, ang pinakang bagong mukha nagbabagang balita, AKSYON!. Gabi-gabi sa TV5. AKSYON, the longest-running flagship news program with the new improved competition ratings of TV PATROL and 24 ORAS, anchored by Carlo Marasigan, Joe Marasigan and Erwin Tulfo. AKSYON can now be seen on it's new timeslot at 5:00pm! 10.00pm CNN Philippines: TV Promo for "Network NEWS" Marasigan and Hontiveros, This is CNN Philippines Network NEWS. 11 pm on CNN Philippines.